Waltz For The Moon
by Aeneid
Summary: Drew never did like going to parties. Will someone be able to change that? Contestshipping and very minor Festivalshipping.


Hi everyone. :D This is my latest attempt for a contestship fic. Unfortunately, this isn't a Christmas fic, but I think I did well for this fic. This one-shot is loosely based on the song Waltz For The Moon (hence the title) from Final Fantasy 8. The song was played during the time the main character and his love interest danced during the graduation ceremony. XD I love the song and the video to pieces, so I made a fic about it, based on my current OTP, contestshipping. :333

For those who didn't get to play the game, I encourage you to watch the video of the dance. :3

I suppose this fic will also make up for my other contestship fic which clearly lacks the necessary interaction between Drew and May to be called contestshipping. I'm really sorry, my readers, but please have a little more patience. Just a little more, and we'll finally get to see the two... interaction with each other. :3 That I promise.

This one shot is dedicated to the readers of my two fics, Terrene and Ethereal. :3

Anyways, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor Final Fantasy 8.

* * *

**Waltz For The Moon**

* * *

_Boring._

Drew Rozen, a top coordinator from La Rousse and a one-time Grand Festival champion, was leaning against a pillar, drinking his punch silently. Currently, he was in Petalburg City, having been called by the the Grand Festival champions of the past, for an acquaintance party. The purpose of this party was to acquaint the experts with the novice, from Grand Festival champions to the beginning coordinators of Hoenn, and for them to be able to at least say 'hello' to one another during Pokemon Contests. No one wanted to be left out and feel ostracized during contests, especially the rookies.

Frankly, Drew couldn't care less if he didn't get to socialize with anyone during the next contest. Unfortunately, attendance to the party is a must. Those who would refuse to attend party will not be permitted to enter the first contest of the year, which was to be held in Slateport City. Of course, he did not want that to happen. He still needed to join the contests in order to be able to join the Grand Festival, despite being a champion already.

He sighed.

He might as well _enjoy_ the evening.

* * *

Her father had been invited to the party for Pokemon Coordinators because he was Petalburg City's Gym Leader. In May's case, she wanted to tag along, for it had already been six years since she had met up with the coordinator friends she had battled during her travels as a ten-year old girl. Norman and May would only be the ones to attend the party, because Max was out on his journey to challenge the Gym Leaders of Hoenn, while Caroline was busy with household chores. 

And so, the father and daughter made their way to the building where the party was held.

"Norman!" called one of the grown-ups as soon as he saw the person whom everyone in Petalburg idolized. "Nice of you to join us!"

May's father went towards the person and shook his hand. "I just couldn't say 'no' to this one." To his daughter, he said, "Go on, May. Have fun while I talk with these people."

May nodded her head. "Alright dad. Just call me if we're about to leave, okay?"

When the older man nodded, she made her way to the buffet table and started eating tarts, though before that, a person leaning against the pillar caught her eye. Green hair… sulking attitude…

If she hadn't been wrong, it was Drew.

She snorted. As usual, he was the party pooper. Ever since she and the male coordinator had met, he never did like to go to parties. At the two Grand Festival aftermath parties, he would just go off on his own without telling anyone where he would go next, unless someone would notice that he was gone and start looking for him.

"Oh well. I'll just go and approach him later. Food first!"

Minutes after she had munched down on those scrumptious finger foods, she studied him where she currently stood. Since the dress code was to be semi-formal, he was in a full suit. The long-sleeved shirt he wore underneath the suit was colored a dark blue, while the color of his tie was a soft yellow. He wore black leather shoes. His hair was all gelled up and spiked. He looked like bad boy who was desperately trying his best to make himself appear as a refined, young gentleman.

_Still, I can't deny the fact that he looks really handsome…_

She suddenly blushed at the thought. For eight years, that 'stupid crush' that she had on Drew had evolved into admiration and love. She wasn't one of those brainless fangirls of his; no way! She prided herself on being able to be at least on the same level as he was.

May shook her head. She must first solve the problem at hand.

_But… what do I do now? I can't allow myself to stutter in front of him! He'll never take me seriously!_ She then began to ponder on what she should do.

She looked around the venue, and what caught her eye were the dancers. They were twirling around the dance floor and waltzing across the room.

Suddenly, it hit her.

The brunette should just ask him to dance!

May knew how to dance the waltz, because her mother had insisted on it when she was only seven years old. Despite being not able to dance it for a decade or so, she still knew how. Her teacher had been good; she had made sure that May knew all the steps by heart.

Besides, actions speak louder than words, right?

_That's it! I do hope he won't recognize me._

Gathering enough courage to even approach him, she made her way towards him.

Kyogre-forbid, she was going to flirt with him!

* * *

Drew raised an eyebrow as soon as he saw a brown-haired girl around his age approaching him. 

She didn't look bad, really. She wore a red-colored spaghetti-thin strapped cocktail dress that reached just below her knee. Her shoes were thong sandals that were at least two inches high with red jewels adorning the thong straps. Her brunette hair had been styled wherein part of it had been styled in a bun while the rest of her hair had been let down.

Curiously, she looked very familiar…

"… You're the best-looking guy here. Dance with me?"

_What the… is she flirting with me?!_

Before he could even tell her to get lost, or even go away, he managed with a reply, "… I can't dance." He said weakly, hoping that she would give up and ask someone else.

Unfortunately, she was one of those who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "You'll be fine, come on." She said, grabbing his left hand. "Besides, I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone now, can I?"

Before the green-haired Coordinator could protest, she began dragging him to the dance floor located in the middle of the party venue for everyone to see. Drew could only manage to put down his now empty glass of punch on a table before the strange girl and he made their way to the dance floor.

And just his luck, the music suddenly changed.

_Great. Now what?!_

For the life of him, he did not know how to dance. What if he suddenly stepped on her toes or something?!

_Well, that's a lesson she'll learn from forcing me to dance. Besides, how did I get involved anyway?_

He felt his right hand being placed by the young woman on her slim waist while she took his left, bended it a bit and raised it at shoulder level. Her left hand was then placed on his right shoulder. With that, she began to sway, keeping up with the beat of the music.

For this dance, she was the one who will lead and he the follower.

May then moved her left foot forward, her right foot a few inches away from her left, her left beside her right foot now, her right foot back, her left foot a few inches away from the right and finally, her right was against beside her left, all the while keeping eye contact with her partner. Drew, however, was staring down at their feet.

The dance seemed easy enough, but not for Drew, who couldn't keep up with the dance. When she finally finished the box step, the simplest step for the dance, he had crashed against her petite frame, enough to make her stumble, but not to knock out the wind out of her.

He thought that this would end their dance.

_You're not yet off the hook, Drew. We'll finish this dance together._

Once again, May placed his hands on its respective place before they had crash into each other and tried again. Oblivious to the other couples that were already twirling their female partners, the two still were practicing their box step, but this time, with the quarter turns.

The brunette suddenly pushed his right shoulder, stepped aside and pointed her left toe on the floor while her left hand was to 'hang' mid-air. When she pulled him using her right hand, he was much too busy trying to study the other couples around them as to how they do their dances that he had forgotten that he was to catch her after the 'performance'.

Instead, the opposite happened. May was the one who had caught him, but his head bashed violently against her… breasts. His partner almost fell down on the floor, if she hadn't had a good sense of balance.

_I give up._

He started walking away from the dance floor…

Not only was he embarrassing himself, he was also embarrassing his partner.

There really was something about her… yet he couldn't figure it out what it was.

"Wait!" she ran after him, but this time, she grabbed his right hand. "Come on, let's try one more time. Okay?"

Sapphire-colored orbs met with emerald green ones.

'_The eyes looked very familiar.'_ Drew told himself as once again as the mysterious girl raised both their right arms and began twirling around the dance floor. This time, the young man was successful in following her move set.

After a few more rounds, they were back to their basic position.

"Let's try following what they're doing, alright?" she whispered while he nodded meekly.

Quarter turn after quarter turn, they were doing well… until they had bumped with a couple.

It was Soledad and Harley.

"Hey, watch where you're dancing, hun!" the purple-haired Coordinator spat at the brunette. Soledad, his partner, simply gave out an apologetic smile at the two, though the smile had been replaced with shock as soon as she recognized the girl dancing with Drew.

"Shut up, Harley! Get your OWN space!" May hissed, raising a fist at the older man, as if threatening to punch him for that remark.

Harley 'hmph!' in response, took Soledad's hand and led her to a more spacious spot in the dance floor. Before the older man had dragged her away, she managed to say, "Glad to see you again, May. Good luck in teaching Drew."

May simply smiled at the comment.

Drew, however, was shocked beyond words.

The girl he had been dancing all along was… May?!

How could she dance so well?!

His train of thoughts got interrupted, yet again, when May simply did that cute smile of hers at him. "We'll show 'em."

For once, he agreed with her. "Right."

And finally, he was now leading and she the follower.

The climactic part of the waltz was now being played, and the two Coordinators began to dance along with the other couples. Drew was not anymore bumping into May, and May was not losing her balance because her partner did nothing but crash into her. Their flawless execution was enough to make the onlookers stare at them in obvious admiration.

Twirl, quarter turn, twirl, quarter turn. That was the current step of the waltz.

It finally ended when May was back in Drew's arms, and as if on cue, the fireworks display began. Both looked up at the small portion of the glassed roof of the party venue, where they could clearly see the pretty pyrotechnics.

Everyone except them resumed the dancing, for they had been engrossed at the pretty colors that formed various Pokemon shapes.

"So… how have you been, May?" her rival asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I'm fine. And you?" she grinned at him. "By the way, nice suit, Drew."

Drew smirked. "Was my suit enough for you to start flirting with me like that and pretending to be someone else?"

She blushed as red as the dress she wore. "Well…"

Fortunately, the eighteen year old was spared from answering his question further, for when she looked over her partner's shoulder, Norman was waving at her direction. "Oh, I have to go now. Dad's calling."

"Dad…?" Drew looked over his shoulder as well. "Wait a minute… isn't he the Petalburg Gym Leader?" when she nodded, he added, "I knew it. The poster I saw back in North Petalburg was him, wasn't he? And the woman with him in that poster is your mother, right?"

"Yep!"

_No wonder. She looks like every inch of that woman. _Drew smiled at the thought. There was a chance that when May would grow older, she would look like the pretty lady in the poster that he admired so much.

"Anyways, Drew, I have to get going now. I'll see you in Slateport after a week, okay?" with that, she broke away from his hold and walked off.

"Wait."

Before she could even ask "What?", Drew had grabbed her and boldly kissed her on the lips, right in front of everyone in the dance floor. Much to his surprise, the brunette kissed him back, hugging him tightly.

It was as if they had only been the two people in the world… they cared not if everyone was watching them. All that matters was the kiss that had been long overdue.

From the sidelines, Norman raised an eyebrow at the public display of affection, but decided to watch instead. He trusted May; she was old enough to make decisions by herself. "My little girl is all grown up…" he muttered to himself.

After a few seconds or so, it was May who broke the kiss. "I have to go now."

"I'll walk you home with your dad."

"Alright."

Drew let a smile form on his face as he walked along with her towards her father, hand in hand together.

'_I think I'll like parties more if she is with me.' _

He made a decision right then and there.

Next time there would be a party, he would_ have_ to bring her along with him so he wouldn't get bored easily.

Besides, he'll have more chances of 'accidentally' touching her during those dance parties. Innocent May would never even notice that he was already making his move. The thought of it made him smirk.

Yes, that was a very good decision he made.

* * *

Epilogue: 

"Dad!" Norman turned to see his daughter holding hands with the person she had kissed earlier in front of everyone. "I'd like you to meet Drew Rozen. He's from La Rousse City."

The Petalburg Gym Leader held out his right hand. "I'm Norman."

The younger of the two took his hand and gave a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Drew."

Norman gave out a warm, friendly smile and looked over to his only daughter. "So… tell me. That was the Drew your mother was talking about, right?"

May nodded. "Yes, dad. That's him."

"I see." Norman then turned his attention towards Drew. "Will you be my son-in-law soon?" teased the gym leader.

Both teenagers turned beet red at the thought.

"DAAAAAAAD!!!"

* * *

There. Finally done. Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you all enjoy your holidays! Do review and tell me what you think. :3 


End file.
